


Something Always Happens

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [57]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ciaimpala prompted for the "Cavern" Theme: Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, taking shelter in a cave during a nasty storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Always Happens

"Why is it that every time we go hiking something happens?" Danny groused as he and Steve crammed into a small cave and watched the storm dump buckets of rain around them.

"Not every time?" Steve protested.

"Almost every time." Danny was willing to concede that at least once they had gone hiking and nothing happened to them even though the time Steve had fallen and broke his arms was fresh in his memory. 

"There was that hike around Ka'ena Point."

"In 95 degrees."

"It's Hawaii, its warm here." 

"You're warm," Danny mutters as he leans back in Steve's arms and watches as the rain continues to pelt down outside their little haven.


End file.
